1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a searching device, a searching method and a computer-readable storage medium that search through data on the basis of an input search term.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, there is known a searching device that searches through data stored in a database on the basis of a search term. For example, in a navigation system that searches through destination data, search terms respectively corresponding to a plurality of attributes, such as name, address and genre, of each piece of data are prescribed for each of pieces of destination data stored in a database, and any one of the search terms is input to make it possible to find the corresponding destination data.
Here, an input method for a search term includes an input method in which an attribute is specified first and then a search term is selected from among displayed candidates and a free word input method in which a character is directly input without specifying an attribute first. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-54133 (JP-A-2009-54133) describes a navigation system that searches through destination data using the free word input method.